Confronting the Bomb-Maker
M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker is the eleventh main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and takes place during Adam Jensen's second visit to Prague. You must choose between doing this mission or M12: The Heist. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * There is a XP bonus up to 1000 XP depending on how well Allison was convinced to not start the Ascension. Achievements * Ballsy * God Killer Tablet Collector * The Singularity Church of the Machine God * Global Politics Review (2029 Edition), Chapter 6 * The Sleepwalking World, Tectonic Weapons Note that these eBooks can be accessed anytime after The Heist or Confronting the Bomb-Maker is completed. Walkthrough Nomad will contact you shortly after you escaped the drones, saying you need to hurry and meet him. He escaped the TF29 agents and followed Allison’s friends only to learn they plan to kill her that night in something called "the Ascension." Meet Nomad Stanek Head to Překážka and you will find him near the station, waiting just inside a gated area to the Church of the MachineGod. He will say he learned she is on the top floor of the building, but the fanatics will shoot anyone who tries to get up there, so he urges Jensen to go in and save her. Rescue Allison Stanek Jensen is welcome to look around the first floor, but any other floor and the cultists will become hostile. You can make your way up in a number of ways, but be mindful of all the security and close quarters. It seems they are taking no chances and have cameras monitoring the stairwells and mines set up in some of the vents and even on the back wall facing the courtyard. As soon as you reach the second floor you will fail The Heist, so if you change your mind on which one to do, switch before you head up. * The quickest way up, if you have Remote Hacking, a fully upgraded Icarus Dash, and Glass-Shield Cloaking, is to head to the back courtyard and remote hack the 2 mines on the left side of the wall (near the smaller roof with the basketball hoop). Now jump onto the small roof and use Icarus Dash to get up to the top ledge (the 3rd floor), aiming for the corner as a cultist is at this window. Quickly use your glass shield if needed and take cover below the window. Once they move away, cloak and hop through the window and out the hole in the wall straight across. There will be a gate to the left that leads to the top floor. Remote hack the mine in the stairwell then use the code 0011 on the gate and head up. Hack or use a multi-tool on Allison's door. Once you enter Allison’s room, a conversation will play out. When the time comes, select 'critique' then 'focus'. Another small scene plays before you enter another conversation battle. This time select 'critique' twice and she will allow herself to be arrested. There are three possible outcomes to the debate with Allison: * A low persuasion level results in Allison stepping into the ascension machine, resulting in her death and the death of the other cultists in the machine. * A medium persuasion level results in Allison allowing herself to be arrested. * A high persuasion level results in Allison allowing herself to be arrested. Additionally, Allison will give you a Signal Jammer, which can be later used in M16: Stopping Marchenko. Even if you did not win the debate, this will unlock the God Killer achievement. Meet Miller at the Helipad Now it is time to report to Miller on the information you uncovered. Head to the helipad and talk to Miller on what you found out, and he will agree checking out G.A.R.M. is a reasonable move. Fly to the GARM Facility If you did not select to head out with Chikane, this will pop up. Once you have taken care of all unfinished business, go to Chikane's Place and let Chikane know you are ready to fly out. Notes *The gate to Allison's church can only be opened during this mission. If the player tries to use the Klipspringer mod to mantle it before the keycard is given, they can get on top of it but an invisible wall will prevent them from crossing over to the courtyard. *There's a bug where failing The Heist will not properly update until Jensen crosses a certain boundary in the game. This boundary does not appear to extend to the back wall, so when a player uses this as a way up, Alex will not inform the player they have failed as late as the third floor. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs